What Happened to Her?
by CrissyIsabella91
Summary: Falling into a deep sleep, I didn't realize I was going around and around. Next thing I noticed I was looking up to the doorway. I smelt the nasty smell of pure alcohol running into my lungs making me get high. I heard a voice of a woman crying for help. I couldn't open my eyes good enough. I felt my heart pounding really fast...


{The clock read 8:00pm. Feeling dizzy turned to my side and fell asleep…..}

Falling into a deep sleep, I didn't realize I was going around and around. Next thing I noticed I was looking up to the doorway. I smelt the nasty smell of pure alcohol running into my lungs making me get high. I heard a voice of a woman crying for help. I couldn't open my eyes good enough. I felt my heart pounding really fast. When I tried to inhale, the air wasn't going into my lungs. I stared around but I couldn't get a good look at the sign above me. I thought to myself where I was?! To me it looked like a basement of a factory. That's weird How did I get here?! All I remember was being in my room drawing a picture of my cat & singing "Ridin Solo" by Jason Derulo. Me not able to walk well, I started to wonder around to see if there was any exits close by. As I was walking slowly, my stomach started to hurt badly. I felt heard my stomach trying to talk to me. As I turned the corner there was a stairway leading to a door, this time I heard the voice again. But this time it was a voice of a little girl instead of a woman...Where was it coming from? I thought to myself. Is it coming from the door or I'm hearing things?!

I started to walk really fast, I felt as if I was being watch. I did a quick 360° to see if I could spot who was staring at me…But sadly I didn't see anybody. Then out of nowhere I heard a sound coming from a door not so far away from me. Well there were three doors in front of me so I went one by one trying to open it but I got no luck because they were all lock. Urghhh! I yelled really loud. Then I heard an echo after I said it again. The day looked like it was going really slow but I couldn't seem to find any other exits around. Just remembering how long I was sleeping made me wonder how long I was in this place. Where was I?! As more questions started to fill my head, I started to look around to see if I could get anything about this place. As I was looking around, I found something but it was type messy. It was a newspapers article, it read October 15, 1981. That's weird I thought to myself, how come I remember living the year 2009 but this paper says 1981. That's funny, all of sudden I turn around because I felt something touch me, I thought I was dreaming when I saw a hand right on my shoulder... Ohh how fast I jump. It looked like a female's hand. I noticed the nail polish color was yellow and green with a flower on the middle finger. Ewww! I yelled when I saw blood dripping from it. It looked like it was flesh, like it happened recently. Feeling sick to my stomach I kick the hand to the left and kept walking straight. What the heck is a hand doing here without its body?!

As I was checking the hand, I started to see more body parts down the hallways. This is crazy. Why so many body parts in this hallway?! Standing behind a piece of a door, I stared at a wall that looked as if it had been disturbed. Meaning like it was one of those walls that can be push to open by a button.. Could this be a trap or something?! Or can it be this person was stuck here as well and was trying to get out, like me?! Ohh how freak I was getting being in this place. A chill when up my spine as I stand wondering how I was going to get out of this place. Out of nowhere I heard a big **BANG** on the floor. It scared me to death so I hide behind a piece of wood which hanging off the side of the shelf. It was about the same height as me. When I took a peek to see where the bang it came from. I saw that the endless wall was open and three guys came out. They were speaking in this language that I kind of knew. They were speaking French or Italian . One guy that looked the oldest was yelling at one of the guys behind him and he said "Nous devons trouver la jeune fille maintenant! Avant qu'elle essaie de s'en sortir et là, le patron va couper la tête hors comme il le faisait avec le reste de l'équipe". Not knowing if i understood right, I made out some of the words he said. I got that he was telling them something about me. It looks like he was trying to keep me in this place and not let me go or else they are going to get in trouble by some guy. I don't know but that made me want to run.

Putting some words together as I continued to hear them talk, I yelled Ohh noo! Wait they are trying to find me! Hold up that can't be right. They don't know I'm here right?. I have to hide until they leave so they won't catch me, I thought to myself. They separated looking around. While they did that, I tried to walk quietly to the end of one of the shelves that was half hanging off the wall. I kept my eyes opened; I heard a noise that came from behind me. Thinking out loud I said "Please don't catch me; please don't catch me", as I turned around. There was a young girl standing. She was staring at me with tears in her eyes. I made signal for her to come to me but all she did was nod her head to say no. I whispered quietly and ask what was wrong and she said "They are going to kill me next & then they are going to go after you once they finish with me". I felt my legs go numb and my heart pounding fast. This can't be serious, right?! Why was I going to get killed for?! I aint never do harm to nobody. At that point, I guess the girl read my face because she pointed to a sign that read "All girls must died". Under it in small print it read: "Females aren't the same as guys they need to be strong and because they can't be strong like men, they must die today".

Tears started to form in my eyes: Why they want to kill females just because they not strong like guys? This is confusing. Why is this happening?! I didn't get everything that was happening in this place. My thoughts of my parents came to my head. Would they be trying to find me cause I'm missing or might they be happy they don't got an annoying teenage around to bug there life. Feeling dizzy I started to wonder why I'm caught up in some craziness and I didn't even start to live my life yet. I started to get mad but at the same time I was getting dizzier. I needed to get water so I won't pass out. I wasn't able to stand up any more so I sat down on the floor. When I turn around to see if I can get some answer from the girl, she was gone. Where did she go?! I didn't get her name, so I couldn't call for her, even though the guys are around looking for us. All of the sudden, I felt a hand cover me nose and in a split second I was knock out. Moments later, I was awoken by voices of men. Ohh noo! I thought, they caught me now, now it's my time to die. But to my surprise when I look towards the doorway there was the girl standing and smiling at me. I found it weird, why was she smiling and not crying like she was earlier. Something is not right, I thought to myself. To my surprise, I wasn't able to move to wave at her because my feet and hands were tied up tightly. Looking towards the little girl, I said quietly: Was this set up or she is going to help me escape from here?!

Sitting on the hard floor, I Realized that I wasn't able to move I started to look around to see if there was something sharp on the floor so I can cut the rope of my feet than my hands. As I glared at the floor on the farer end, I noticed something odd on the floor. It was my book bag from school. What was it doing here?! Could've they kidnap me from my home as I was leaving to school?! Impossible; I remember being home singing and stuff in my room. I'm getting too confused. How can I be here?! I started to cough and cough badly that it got loud. One of the guys noticed I was awake, so he came towards me. I noticed that in his hands, he had a folder. On that folder it said the name of chantel M. Lopez on it. Who could that be?! I said in my head as he got a chair and sat in front of me.

As I continued to look at him so I could have an idea of how he looks, so when I get out I could ID him to the police. He started to talk to me in English. He started out by saying hi, how you doing?! Sorry we got you like this but you were trying to run away from us and we didn't want that to happen again. I sat and look at the guy with a confusion look on my face. What he was talking about again?! I ask the guy in English what he meant and he said: you are one of us, the survivors of the war that happen two months ago that wipe away all of France. Not knowing I started to laugh, I ask the guy again are you sure that was me because I don't remember. The guy looks at me then pull out some pictures. I saw pictures me being in the war and helping them killed other guys in the colored green. "This must be a mistake"! I cried aloud. I am a young 16 year old girl who lives with her parents in a castle upstate New York. The guy started to laugh then he said something in French. Which I think it meant: that he's my father or something and that he doesn't have a castle. I ask him to repeat but he said I knew what he meant.

While trying to put the words in English, I heard him say the words again out his mouth. This time I wanted to vomit so badly. This not true at all," somebody is blackmailing me" I said. You just are trying to convince me so I won't run away. This is all a joke and you guys can stop acting now. With that said he laughed and walks away to the little girl and this time in English. He told the girl "go tell her who she is before I have to hurt you again". The little girl crying and walking funny, she came over to me and she said quietly "you are his child and our mom died when you were around name is Amanda. I am your little sister". We are part of the reason that the war happen two months ago. Father started to take care of us once mom died. He lives for the military service. He trained us to do that the same, like if we are guys. He made us go fight in the war so we can gain our name in honor for our faith. The reason why you don't remember is because you got hit in the head with a gun during battle. That hit knock you out for 3 weeks. Dad wasn't happy with it. He wasn't able to find anybody to take care of you. So he had me watch you instead of going to war with him. Its type crazy everything I am telling you but you have to believe me. I was surprise to see you earlier walking around. You looked like you don't remember where you came from. I know it's hard to believe but you have to now. Dad is going to kill us if we don't do as he says. I want to leave this place badly just like you. I am willing to help you but we have to do it quietly.

With those words said, I felt my brain go into shock and I started to shake badly that I lost my balance I went to the side. I thought to myself now I really have to die because this is not me. I am not this girl they want me to be or was before. My name is not chantel. It must be a trick to get me believing. But I am 16 years old and I have parents and I don't have siblings. I am the only child. I am a normal teenager that likes to get into trouble but doesn't want violence in her life. Ohh lord! Too many thoughts were coming in my head could it be this is the really me?! What if I did suffer a head injury? But why can't I seem to remember?! Why isn't that I remember the song I was singing and the picture that I was drawing but I can't remember being this person they say I am. Or was it that I was living somebody else's life meanwhile my body was recovering?!

This is not impossible! I yelled at them: "y vous les gars sont menteurs ! Je suis un teenager vous gars kidnapper et maintenant vous voulez les gars pour me transformer en votre esclave de se battre! !, Which means you guys are liars! I am a teenager you guys kidnap and now you guys want to turn me into your slave to fight! After I was done, one of the guys came over and hit me with their gun in my head. With that I went into shock and pass out. I went into a dark age and wasn't able to see or hear nothing. Many things ran into my head: Was I supposed to die?! Why was I being kept there?! Who were those people?! I wasn't able to think no more. I felt like it was my time to go now. What was left in life didn't help me get to the door where I was supposed to go through. Out of nowhere I started to hear sounds again but this time. When I woke up, I saw I was in my bed. The music I heard that was making the sound was my iPod playing and I saw the picture of my cat in front of me. I noticed that when I look at my clock it said it was 3:00 am. That means, what I went through was no other then a dream that I normally have every night. Now I was back to the girl I was Marie A. Luis again. Now I know who I am. Now I know what happen…..


End file.
